


yesterday, today, tomorrow and the days after

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Kinda) Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Sicheng gets a job in a coffee shop because he needs money (and he also lied about being able to make coffee and cook). He's very clumsy while making coffee but he tries to look cool when his long-time crush+long lost best friend, Jung Jaehyun walks in the shop (the only reason why he still didn't quit - and the good pay too, oh also the good acquaintance he made).
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Winwin Fic Fest Round 1





	yesterday, today, tomorrow and the days after

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time joining a fest, so i hope i did the prompter justice, hope you enjoy it!! and im super thankful for my bubs, my beta-reader, my supporter, [ani](https://twitter.com/markheism), baby i owe you tons of thing, i love you ♡ 
> 
> i dedicate this to the prompter, and also anyone who adore and miss jaewin, lets pray for their come back this year, and lastly i hope you all enjoy this one as much as i do enjoy writing it;-;
> 
> thank you for taking your time reading my fics♡

“Dear Lord, please let me just get this job.” Sicheng thought. “I can’t afford getting rejected, again, I even had to lie about being able to make coffee and being able to cook pancakes.”

Sicheng self-palmed himself at the thought of it. Today was supposed to be the announcement of whether he gets the job or not. He anxiously waited for the email or text, making his friends beside him get stressed.

“Sicheng, could you please stop fidgeting?” Doyoung looks at him, visibly annoyed. “You should believe in yourself!!”

“Hyung, it's literally my 7th time applying for a part-time job. I need money really badly, I have to get this.” Sicheng whined and leans into Doyoung.

“Hey big baby, no need to worry that much! I believe you will get the text or email soon!” Yuta, who sits next to Doyoung pokes his cheek.

Right after Yuta said that, his phone started to vibrate. He had gotten a text.

_“Dear Sicheng, we’re pleased to announce you’re hired as a barista / cooks / cashier for our cafe. We look forward to seeing you next monday. Have a nice weekend! -Orange Lemon Cafe.”_

“Oh my God?”, Sicheng almost screams out loud, drawing attention from around him.

While his friends were busy saying sorry to their surroundings, Sicheng couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. He finally got a job. Not to mention, the pay is pretty good. 

“That’s why you need to be patient, I knew you could score this job!” Doyoung pats his head, seemingly proud of Sicheng’s new achievement.

Sicheng just nods along while still looking at the text, when he’s suddenly hit by the reality— he can't cook nor make coffee, and to be exact, he's not really a fan of coffee either. He’s doomed.

Seeing the sudden frown on Sicheng’s face, Yuta immediately asked him, “What’s with the frown now?”

“I can’t cook for my dear life, and I can’t even make coffee, I’m not a fan of it either. What should I do?” He starts to panic. “Oh God, I can’t lose this job before even starting it.”

“I want to start by saying, why did you have to lie though? There’s tons of other jobs that don’t involve food out there.” Yuta sighs while Sicheng was still panicking. 

“Easy, boy. Did you forget that I love to cook and he basically loves coffee that much?? We can teach you!!!”” Doyoung tries to calm him.

“Oh, right. Please help me.” Sicheng heaves a big sigh.

“With pleasure.” Yuta smirks while Doyoung holds a chuckles back, and at that moment Sicheng realizes he’s doomed.

Yuta and Doyoung trained him harshly for a whole week before his job started. They trained him hard to the point where he even dreamt about making his own pancakes and waffles, and even sometimes he dreamt about making coffee— especially frappuccinos, since he had messed up the whipped cream for 3 days in a row. It was stressful he would say, but he definitely couldn’t wait to be employed and make some money.

* * *

It's nearing the end of his first week working at that cafe, and thankfully until now, everything seems great. Sicheng took the cashier shift for today, and so far he didn’t mess with any of the orders. His new co-workers are cool too, one in particular is Johnny. He helps Sicheng a lot and once he takes the order, he always calls Sicheng and teaches him how to make it. It was all great, and he can’t ask for more than that.

At least it was all smooth sailing for him, until his very first friend in uni, long crush and classmate, Jung Jaehyun, decided to show up.

Jaehyun opened the door to the cafe and Sicheng automatically greeted him before even seeing him since he was tidying the money up, and he was glad he had been, otherwise he’d choke on his own spit. Jaehyun looks shining, shimmering, and splendid as always. Jaehyun, who realized it was Sicheng on the cashier immediately sent him a soft smile, that beautiful smile when he shows his deep dimples and its glory, that one smile that could send Sicheng to heaven. Once again, Sicheng fell in love even more. Jaehyun walks in slow motion in Sicheng’s mind, indeed he’s sometimes being so dramatic. His daydream stops abruptly when Johnny decides to nudge on him. 

“Hi Johnny hyung!” Jaehyun greets Johnny and Johnny just says, “Yo!” back to him, leaving Sicheng confused. How could they both know each other?

Before Sicheng could say something, Jaehyun immediately greets him, once again showing his beautiful smile with all the shine coming from his back, making him look more like an angel. “Hey Sicheng! Didn’t know that you worked here, and I’m a regular! It’s been awhile since I last saw you and actually talked to you.” 

And oh, that explains how Johnny could know Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, hi Jaehyun! This is actually my first week working here. And yeah, I guess it’s because of our schedules, since there’s no way I would have stopped talking to you. You’re fun to be around. ” Sicheng replied while smiling sheepishly to him, somehow making Jaehyun chuckle by his action.

“I see, I see. Good luck with your work ! And thanks for the compliment, I wish we could catch up soon though.” Jaehyun nods.

Sicheng nods quickly and he just stands there, looking so lost in his thoughts, staring at Jaehyun who also just stares back at him, while still maintaining that beautiful, soft smile. Of course all that happened before Johnny decided to nudge Sicheng again, slightly harder this time.

“Ouch.” Sicheng glared at Johnny, irritated because he ruined his moment with Jaehyun.

“Stop staring at him, and take his order! Don’t make him wait too long.” Johnny whispered while teasing him.

Sicheng mentally facepalms himself, before finally getting his shit together and asking Jaehyun, “So, what did you want to order?”

“My casual americano please, and for take away! I have to run for my next class after this.” Jaehyun laughed with crinkles on his eyes, which was pretty as always if you asked Sicheng.

“Okay, anything else?” 

“No, thank you.” Jaehyun hand Sicheng the money. Indeed he’s a regular, Sicheng didn’t need to tell him the price. 

“Okay, I’ll let you know when your order is finished. Have a good day, Jaehyun. And don’t trip while running to your next class.” Sicheng jokes around.

Hearing that, Jaehyun laughed along with Sicheng, “Thank you. Did you tell your every customer to not trip or did you just tell me because I said something about that to you?”

“I guess I only say it to the cute ones.” Despite his cheeks getting all red, Sicheng got the courage to even wink while handing Jaehyun his receipt.

Jaehyun once again laughed, and Sicheng didn’t miss the way his cheeks got red too. 

“I’ll see ya around?”

“Of course you will."

Johnny instantly makes Jaehyun’s coffee order while Sicheng takes care of the other customers. After Johnny gives Jaehyun his order, Jaehyun immediately runs out, but not after he bid his goodbye to Sicheng, leaving Sicheng once again blushing madly. 

After their shift is done, Johnny approaches him in the locker room. He could sense something weird, like Johnny was gonna tease and interrogate him.

“Yo, what’s up hyung?” Sicheng tries to look calm, even though his insides are filled with panic right now. He guesses Johnny is about to ask him about whatever happened between him and Jaehyun after the stupid staring moment back then.

“So, what’s with you and Jaehyun? Any deeds behind all those words?” Johnny asked, raising his brows, taking interest in what happened today. Sicheng guessed correctly, of course he’d ask about that.

“Hyung stop it, there are no deeds between us.” Sicheng tries to shove Johnny and fails miserably while Johnny is still standing tall next to him.

“Well, if this helps with something about your deeds with him, he’s a literal regular, he’ll come here almost every day. So, go get your man dude.” Johnny winks at him, laughing at how Sicheng reacts.

Ignoring the way Johnny still teases him, Sicheng suddenly gets an idea, so he asks Johnny, “Can I please take the barista shift for tomorrow hyung? I guess I’m capable enough to make some coffee now, and if I messed up, you could always just kick me back to my cashier position.” 

“Well, yea sure. But why suddenly— Is it because of Jaehyun?” Johnny looks at him with a mischievous grin. 

“Will you just leave me alone after I tell you whatever ‘deeds’ there are between me and Jaehyun?”, Sicheng raises his brows, questioning. 

“Sure, whatever. Just tell me.”

“Umm. Well, we’ve known each other since the first day of uni.” Sicheng stops to see Johnny’s reaction.

“Okay great, and?” Johnny urges him to continue, unamused thus far.

“Call me cheesy or something, but I guess I definitely fell in love with him at first sight. He’s just so soft-spoken, kind-hearted, and basically prince-like.” Sicheng described how he had seen Jaehyun for the first time.

“Ew, that doesn’t sound like Jaehyun… at all… Isn’t he more like those type of sorority boy or stuff? I mean not the prince-like, more like ... the wild and free one?”, He looks at Sicheng suspiciously. “You sure it’s the Jaehyun you like? Not the other Jaehyun? Cause you know, we have Bong Jaehyun, Lee Jaehyun, Kim Jaehyun, and whoever you name it, there’s a lot of Jaehyun’s out there.”

“No hyung, it's definitely our Jung Jaehyun, the one and only.” Sicheng dramatically sighs. “But, after I’ve known him for some time, I see him beyond that. He’s more than that… he’s not as perfect as my first description, but somehow it makes him more perfect in my eyes, like he’s a literal human, not just a robot or even character from otome games.” 

“What the fuck? Why would you compare him with a guy from an otome game? Your mind does work weirdly.” Johnny shakes his head, looking amusedly shocked by that statement. “Anyway, if he’s your friend, would it be much easier for you to actually flirt with him or something?”

“That’s kinda the problem? I don’t know. I think he really just sees me platonically. Lately we haven't really talked to each other since he lives in dorms and I live in an apartment with my friends, and we didn’t have any of the same classes last semester. I also changed my number and haven’t got a chance to tell him yet. But before that, I have tried to flirt with him subtly, but he just blushed and responded to it calmly. So yeah, from then I decided I don’t really want to ruin what we have already.” Sicheng explains as Johnny only nods in between the words.

“Listen here young man, I believe you didn’t try hard enough for him to notice. So, my suggestion is, you just have to try harder.” Johnny sincerely gives him advice. “But just do it only if you really want him to be your boyfriend.” There goes the teasing again. 

“I get it hyung, stop teasing me.” Sicheng starts to pout. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Bye! See ya tomorrow.” Johnny shouts when Sicheng reaches the door.

“Of course you will.” Sicheng looks back and finally waves at him.

A lot happened in the first week of work, and it’s definitely not bad. He could’ve done better, but of course he’ll learn more as time goes by— and for him to finally meet Jaehyun again after quite a long time, it’s pretty good. Sicheng never realized how much he missed Jaehyun until he actually met him again. Sicheng isn’t too sure what made him completely lose contact with Jaehyun. But one thing he’s sure of, his feelings for Jaehyun could never change. 

* * *

The next day, Johnny stays true to his word and lets Sicheng be the barista for the day. He still sometimes poured additional syrups, and other times spills the expresso itself, but he’s definitely improving much faster after training with Yuta and Doyoung every single morning in their apartment. Not only did Sicheng gain work, he also gained the chance to make them breakfast every morning, which was kind of fair. So far, he hasn't messed up someone’s order (and please God, hopefully he didn’t because it could cost him his work). 

“Yo Sicheng.” Johnny’s voice made Sicheng wake up from his train of thoughts. And because of that, he almost spills the coffee he’d been preparing, making the whipped cream look off-centered.

“Hyung, you almost made me have a heart attack! And now look, the whipped cream is crooked.” Sicheng whines as he shows Johnny the coffee.

Johnny only laughed before shrugging towards a certain someone waiting in front of the cashier, “Your lover just walked in.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes and he can’t hide the redness on his cheeks when Johnny starts to laugh at him, “I told you to stop teasing me, he’s not my lover oh my God.”

“Just go and take his order!”

Sicheng then immediately took over the cashier and greeted Jaehyun, “Hi there, what would you like to order?”

“Oh, hi Sicheng! You look pretty good in that apron.” Jaehyun grins.

“Oh?” Sicheng got flustered. “You look pretty good yourself too.”

Jaehyun laughs, and Sicheng decides it’s the most beautiful voice, “Thank you. And can I get an americano for a take away?”

“Yes of course.” Sicheng says as he received the money from Jaehyun. “Thank you, and please come back soon.”

“Once again, do you say that to every customer or me only?” Jaehyun giggles.

“And once again I’m gonna say, I do that to cute customers only.” Sicheng winks and immediately turns on his back, quickly walking to his barista position.

And if Sicheng took a peek back at Jaehyun, he would have seen that Jaehyun turns beet red, but unfortunately he doesn’t and missed that.

One his way to the back, Sicheng thinks it might be the right timing to let Jaehyun know his new number, so he starts to grab a tissue and writes his number there. 

_‘Hi Jaehyun, it’s been a while, I know it’s probably too late already, but I still want to let you know that I changed my number, here’s my new number xxx-xxx-xxx, text me anytime! -Sicheng’_

After he’s satisfied, he immediately grabs the cup to make Jaehyun’s order, before Johnny suddenly shows up, “Oi lover boy, I know you’re rushing your boyfriend’s order, but don’t forget about the other customers! We don’t believe in favoritism.” Johnny, who takes a peek at Sicheng, briefly says with a smug look.

Sicheng rolls his eyes and takes a look at the orders before Jaehyun’s. And oh great, they’re all frappuccino. Sicheng promptly started to make all the frappuccinos, and thankfully he didn’t spill anything, even though some of the whipped cream is still pretty crooked. Sicheng swears he’s gonna try and learn properly after this. And finally, it’s Jaehyun’s order! He needs to make it perfect for Jaehyun, especially Jaehyun was actually watching Sicheng while waiting.

Trying to look cool, Sicheng starts to make americano. When the drink is made, the next thing to add is whipped cream.. Then, that’s done too— And thank God the whipped cream is perfect and not crooked! Sicheng starts to look at the cup and smiles proudly, he finally can make something with perfectly done whipped cream. Feeling content, Sicheng reaches to take the tissue that contains his number. He’s ready to call for Jaehyun when he feels something is off. Thinking of what could it be, he eventually realized. Wait, what? Whipped cream? Did americano with whipped cream even actually exist? He knows he’s clumsy but this time he can’t even believe himself. Sicheng’s eyes widened and he unintentionally made eye contact with Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks at him up and down, and he realizes the cup in Sicheng’s hand is actually his and starts to laugh before walking towards the bar. 

“Is that mine?” Jaehyun stifles a giggle.

Sicheng begins panicking inside but he can’t lie to Jaehyun, “Well yeah, I’m rushing to make your order and since the orders before were all frappuccino I automatically reached out for whipped cream and accidentally added it to your americano. Oh my God this is so embarrassing.”

“Clumsy Sicheng. I almost thought you’d have your own recipe for an americano.” Jaehyun finally giggles now, looking at Sicheng’s defeated face. 

“I don’t even know if there’s actually someone who drinks their americano with whipped cream.” Sicheng sighs, he definitely would get scolded if his boss found out about this, and now he needs to make a new one for Jaehyun. “Let me make you a new one and you’re good to go. I’m sorry if I take too long.”

“It’s fine Sicheng. And actually, let me just take that. I want to know how it tastes too.” Jaehyun swiftly takes the cup and the tissue from Sicheng’s hand and starts to get going. “Thank you Sicheng, I’ll enjoy the coffee. See ya later!”

“Wait, what? Jaehyun!” Sicheng called out for Jaehyun but it’s too late since he already went out and off to his class. 

“Dear lord, did he just save me from getting scolded and took the drink even though I made it wrong?” Sicheng starts to mumble.

“So ... an americano with whipped cream I see?” Johnny suddenly showed up behind him.

“Hyung, I swear to God stop doing that. My poor heart can’t handle you.” Sicheng scolded him.

“Aren’t those lines supposed to be reserved for Jaehyun only?” Johnny still teases him.

“Hyung!!” Sicheng started to whine again while Johnny continued laughing nevertheless behind him.

“Okay okay I’ll stop. Just here to ask you, do you still wanna be in a barista position or just a cashier position now that your boyfriend has come?” 

Sicheng rolls his eyes, “You somehow make a point. I’ll just take the cashier position please.”

“Okay great, go ahead.”

The rest of his day went as usual, beside Yuta and Doyoung visiting him after their class finished. Johnny let Sicheng accompany them for awhile. Of course with that, Sicheng let them know about his incident with Jaehyun, which makes them both laugh so hard. 

“Sicheng honey, I can’t believe you’re a clumsy gay. Jaehyun is definitely head over heels for you.” Yuta laughs while Sicheng sulks.

Doyoung tries to pacify Sicheng by stroking his back, “I gotta agree though. If he just accepted that, that probably means he’s okay with whatever your antics are, and that’s so cute if you ask me.”

“But he didn’t even text me yet. What if he actually sees me as a weird person and what if he didn’t realize my number was on that tissue and just threw it into the bin? I’m so hopeless I even hate myself for doing this.” 

“Hey hey, maybe he still has class so he’s taking his time to start texting you?” Yuta now tries to calm him down.

“Yuta hyung is right though. Just be patient, okay?” Doyoung pats his head. “By the way hyung, should we go now?”

“Where are you going?” Sicheng looks at them both, who started to tidy up their things.

“We’ve got something to do.” Yuta winks at him.

“Oof, disgusting. Just leave me alone.” 

They both snort, “See ya later Sicheng.”

Sicheng returns to his post when he realizes his shift is actually almost finished. He bid farewell to Johnny and went to the locker room. And when he’s finished and ready to go home, he suddenly sees Jaehyun coming in.

“Hey Jaehyun. You need coffee?” Sicheng greets him casually. “My shift already finished but I could make you one if you want? Just as a sorry for earlier today.”

“Sicheng, hi.” Jaehyun seems relieved to see him. “I actually didn’t come here for coffee, but okay, I guess I could take one, if you insist.”

“I didn’t even insist.” Sicheng laughs. “But okay, please sit down and I’ll deliver it to you right away.”

Sicheng rushingly made americano for Jaehyun and himself while slipping the money to the cash register, and finally sat in front of Jaehyun.

“So, if you didn’t come here for the coffee, what are you searching for here?” Sicheng asks.

“You.” Jaehyun answers shortly. 

“Oh.” That of course makes Sicheng start to blush. “Why?”

“Oh my God this is gonna be so awkward, but I would hate myself if I didn’t come here.” Jaehyun winces. “That tissue… I didn’t realize that until I gave it to my friend since she asked me for a tissue, thankfully she just used it to wipe her table, but your handwriting was already smudged by then. I felt so sorry and I immediately came here after my class finished. I’m guessing it’s your number?”

“Oh you’re right, this is pretty awkward, ugh, I hate myself.” Sicheng mentally scolds himself while he’s looking down.

“No, no, this isn’t awkward if we think like that. So, mind giving me your number?” Jaehyun hands him his phone.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Sicheng takes it and promptly saves his number. Sicheng gave Jaehyun his phone to save his number too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you my new phone number since I lost my phone. This is already too late, maybe. We’re already drifting apart too fast.” 

“You think so? It’s only been one semester since we last hung out though.” Jaehyun looks straight at him. “Such a shame, since I don’t necessarily think so. I’m sure we could definitely fix our relationship— only if you want to.” 

Flustered hearing Jaehyun’s words, Sicheng started to blush again, “Oh dear lord, what’s with me today?” He mumbles.

“I take that as you’re interested too?” Jaehyun smirks, surely noticing the growing blush on Sicheng’s cheeks.

“I don’t remember you being this annoying.” Sicheng giggles.

“You love me anyway.” Jaehyun now smiles widely. “Want me to walk you home?”

“Yeah sure.” With that, both of them got up and took their coffee with them.

They both start to catch up about all they’ve missed once they’re walking. Sicheng told Jaehyun some important events that happened after they stopped talking to each other. Jaehyun told Sicheng about all his classes and friends. Honestly it just feels like the good old days. They’re there for each other. 

“...And well yeah. Actually, I’m planning to move to an apartment since I’m no longer comfortable living in my own dorm.” Jaehyun explains. “But it’s pretty hard to find a decent one with a cheap price.”

“Maybe you could maybe split the cost with a roommate? Maybe your boyfriend? Or girlfriend?” Sicheng shrugs, slightly curious about Jaehyun’s answer.

Upon hearing that, Jaehyun snorts, “Boyfriend or girlfriend? Did you miss the point when I said I’m super busy and basically ignore all my friends invites for parties? Besides, I’m currently not really interested in the choices. I’m only interested in this certain someone, but meh, I couldn’t really do anything with that.” 

Sicheng just nods, before saying, “If you could use a roommate, I don’t mind being one.”

“Really? Why? I thought you already happily settled with living with Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun looks at him curiously.

“Um, that apartment is actually only for 2 people, and you know basically Yuta hyung asked Doyoung hyung to live with us together, which I’m happy about. They are both great roommates, but sometimes I feel like I need to give them some privacy you know? And also, a little change of environment won't hurt. So yeah, if you need a roommate, you could always ask me.” Sicheng says as he sips on the last drops of his coffee. 

“Okay.” Jaehyun says as he grings brightly, showing his glorious dimples which Sicheng adores so much.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll think about it. And of course I’ll let you know once I find a decent one.” Now Jaehyun smiles as he looks at Sicheng, Sicheng could see his eyes sparkling, and the way his dimples frame his smile almost make Sicheng lose his mind. 

Sicheng doesn't know what comes to him, but he suddenly pokes at Jaehyun’s cheeks right at his dimples, which makes the two of them giggle.

“This somehow really reminds me of old times.” Jaehyun starts to talk once their giggles stop. “Do I have to remind you that you literally did that too on our first meeting?”

Sicheng remembered that time and started to laugh so hard, “I don’t even know what gets into me, but your dimples literally suck me in, I couldn’t help but to approach and poke you like that.”

“Well, I'm kind of glad you did. We’ve been best friends since that right?”

“Yeah. And I’m also glad that we somehow could meet again like this.” Sicheng says as Jaehyun nods. “And thank you for walking me home tonight.”

“I could even make this a daily thing if you want? Walking you home? Our homes are in the same direction anyway.” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t really have to. I was lucky I could get off on time today.” Sicheng starts to refuse that idea, even though he’s sure he’d be on cloud nine if that really happened.

“I insist. So, I’ll see ya tomorrow when I grab my coffee during lunch?” Jaehyun asks as they finally approach Sicheng’s apartment.

“Hmm, my shift starts after lunch though, but we’ll see, we’ll see. Take care on your way home Jaehyun. Text me when you’re home!” Sicheng bids his goodbye while waving to Jaehyun.

Once Jaehyun was out of his sight, Sicheng finally came into his apartment, welcomed by the sight of Doyoung and Yuta making out on the couch.

“For God's sake, can’t you guys please just do it privately behind the closed door?” Sicheng rolls his eyes.

“Excuse you, we’re doing it privately behind closed doors before you came in.” Yuta tries to defend himself.

Doyoung being the self-conscious one, climbs down Yuta’s lap and sits beside him, motioning Sicheng to join them, “So, who did you walk with today?”

“Wait what? How did you know I walked with someone? Did you both spy on me?” Sicheng looks shocked.

“Young man, that making out session is only part of our acting, we’re not that rude you know. We were looking at you from the window.” Yuta snickers.

“Oh dear Lord, now I’m shy.” Sicheng shakes his head while looking down, redness starting to creep on to his cheeks.

“Spill the deeds dude.”

Sicheng took a deep sigh before telling them what happened. From when Jaehyun suddenly came to the cafe, Jaehyun’s walking him home, and also their talk about Jaehyun wanting to move to an apartment and how Sicheng volunteered himself to be his roommate.

“You’re really ready to ditch us for him, don’t you?” Yuta fakes his sigh then continues to laugh. 

Sicheng whine because of the slightly true accusement, “It’s not that I’m ready to ditch you guys anytime soon, but I thought you both probably need privacy sometimes and I don’t know, Jaehyun is my first best friend in university, so I think it’s a pretty good deal.”

“We get it, you’re whipped for him. But you do know we would never kick you out right? You’re never a burden to us, in fact I’m really sorry that I barge into your space and probably make you feel uncomfortable often. I really get your point.” Doyoung, who sits beside him starts to pat his thigh. 

“Hyung, don’t turn sappy on me.” Sicheng leaned his head to Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Right, don’t turn sappy on him, because once he’s out, he’s gonna live with his soon-to-be boyfriend Doie.” Yuta teases Sicheng again.

“Ah right. You’ll live happily with him. I’ve heard he’s a good cook?” Doyoung raised his eyebrows at Sicheng. 

“You literally heard that from me hyung.”

“Yeah, remember that time Sicheng told us Jaehyun basically cooked him lunch for a whole week when they used to have class together.” 

“Stop teasing me.” Sicheng takes a deep sigh. “But I don’t know why, the thought of living with him makes me feel so flustered. Oh my God, just imagine coming home to him!”

Yuta is about to say something, before Doyoung stops him and nudges Sicheng to continue with his soft little rant.

“I don’t know. Being apart from him for 6 months made me realize even more that I truly love him. You know I actually hate spilling out my feelings, but I really miss him every single day. I’m trying to find a way to meet him, but I don’t know where to start. So I had thought to myself, if we’re meant to be somehow, we’ll meet each other again soon, and fate really brought him back to me.” Sicheng pauses for a while. “At this point, I just want to kiss him silly now that he’s back into my life, you know? It’ll be a great moment if I ever come home to him and if we could do all those domestic cringey things together. The thought of him makes me feel too many emotions already.”

“Aww Sicheng, that’s beautiful.” Doyoung strokes Sicheng’s hair. “Just tell him all those beautiful things. You never know what fate has in store for you.”

Sicheng was ready to explain more, before Yuta suddenly cuts in, “Before you say you’re afraid or that kind of stuff, let me just tell you this. You’ll never know if you haven’t tried it yet. He’s your best friend too. If you find any chance to tell him or even for a starter, flirt with him subtly, just do it, don’t hesitate. As your not-so-official parents, I’ll let you live with him, if only you stop worrying and live your life happily to the fullest!”

“What do you mean, you’re my not-so-official parents?” Sicheng grunts at the words, which makes both Yuta and Doyoung laugh.

_Ding._

It's a text from Jaehyun.

“Ohhh, our lover boy finally got a text from his boyfriend!” Yuta squeals. 

“Oh my God, hyung stop it!” Sicheng tried to hide his phone as Doyoung tried to peek into his phone. 

“Go get your man!” Doyoung shouts as Sicheng walks away to his room for privacy.

When Sicheng finally settled in his room and locked the door, he finally opened the text from Jaehyun.

**prettiest best friend** **🌸**

hey sicheng! its me hehe

**me**

oh hi jaehyun!!!

whats up?

**prettiest best friend** **🌸**

i guess its a lil bit too fast

but…

hehe

i somehow found an apartment, its only 1 or 2 block away from your current one

wanna check it out with me tomorrow?

oh, if only you don’t have class tho!

**me**

ohh??

you found one already?

tomorrow, hmmm, let me see

i dont have class tomorrow, so guess that could work?

i do have a morning shift tomorrow though, so after that?

**prettiest best friend** **🌸**

great!!

i’ll pick you up tomorrow!

see yaa tomorrow sichengieeee~

**me**

yeaaa

see ya tomorrow jaehyunnieee~

Sicheng just sat there and thought about what just happened. He just simply said yes to be Jaehyun’s roommate today, how could he already have found one? Or did Jaehyun already plan on moving even before finding a decent roommate? How could this all happen so fast? Nevertheless, he was pretty excited for tomorrow.

* * *

“Oh, it’s like it’s just been a week since we’ve fed and raised you here, and now you're gonna look around for a new house with your man, I’m so proud of you, this is kinda emotional.” said Yuta while he sends off Sicheng the next day.

“Hyung, once again, please stop being so dramatic. We’ve just gotta look at the apartment, it’s not like I’m gonna move in today, and dear lord, he’s not my man.” Sicheng runs from his room to the front door, rushing to get his shoes on.

“Dong Sicheng, don’t run around like that, you’ll slip!” Doyoung nags him. “You sure you don’t want to eat breakfast first?”

“I’m late already hyung. Remember? I can’t get fired.” 

“We get it, now just go. Be careful on your way! Don’t forget to send us pictures of your new apartment later too, if it’s good and there’s a vacant room there, maybe we can move in there too.”

“Oh my God, now you’re being too much. Gotta go now! Bye!” Sicheng finally left after hugging both of them.

Thankfully, the other staff was still preparing to open the cafe when he arrived. So he immediately went to the locker room and bumped into Johnny there. 

“Hey dude! Why are you late today?” He stands next to Sicheng’s locker and asks him, curious.

“Don’t know, I slept too well last night I guess. Thank God I’m not _that_ late though.” Sicheng answers hastily as he shoves all his stuff to his locker and locks it.

“Actually, your lover boy was visiting earlier? He says he wants to see you, but I told him you haven’t arrived yet, so he just left and says he’s gonna text you instead.” 

“Right, to think about it, I haven’t really checked my phone today since I woke up late. Thanks for letting me know hyung!” Sicheng says, he then grabs his phone and looks at the notifications, indeed Jaehyun has text him this morning.

“Are you two up for something though? He looked kind of excited to see you and was pretty disappointed when I told him you haven’t arrived yet.” Johnny now looks at him with those knowing eyes.

“We’re gonna go together to see an apartment after I finish my shift.” Sicheng replies bashly.

“Oooohhh, I see you gonna do some domestic shit with him already.” Of course Johnny would definitely tease him right away. 

“Just shut up and let me live hyung.” With that Sicheng ran away from Johnny and went to check on his phone.

**prettiest best friend** **🌸**

sichengieeee!

still up for today right?

let me know once you finish your shift later!!

or should i drop by this morning?

i dont even know when will your shift start lmao

but okay, see ya later!!!!

**prettiest best friend** **🌸**

hey sicheng, i just dropped by and johnny says you havent arrived yet…..

DID YOU OVERSLEEP???

old habits never die i guess

sichengie you cant be like that;-;

but no worries, once we’ve moved in together i’ll be able to wake you up every morning

anyway, text me back once you’re awake!

**me**

omg jaehyun

sorry

i literally overslept, you know me

hhhhhh

once again sorry!

my shift finishes at 11am

let me know later!

btw have a nice day uwu

And with that Sicheng finally started his day, feeling all excited and fluttered for the day ahead.

* * *

His long awaited time finally arrived. He finally finished his shift, and calmly waited for Jaehyun. He can’t help but feel his heart thumping so hard inside. Thinking about what Johnny said, it indeed feels like a domestic thing to do. Never in his life, would he think he’s going to move with Jaehyun. Still, it’s a good thing for him though.

As he’s drowning in his own thoughts, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hi! Ready to go?” It was Jaehyun. He looks so beautiful today too. His eyes are all shining from excitement, which makes Sicheng feel his heart is doing back-flips inside.

“Hey, yeah sure. Let’s go? Lead the way sir.” Sicheng motioned Jaehyun to walk first and laughs.

“Were you always this annoying before too?” Jaehyun laughs as well. 

“You love me though.”

“Of course I do.” Jaehyun replies shortly with a smile on his face.

“Oh shut up.” Sicheng hits him in the shoulder, making Jaehyun wince. Sicheng then felt sorry and slowly rubbed it.

“I really do.”

“Now I can’t even tell if you’re kidding or not.” Sicheng pouts.

“I’ll leave it to your imagination.” Jaehyun winks at him and keeps walking. “And we’re here!!”

“Wait what? _This_ apartment? Oh God, Jaehyun. I’ve heard it’s all booked right away after they opened though?” Sicheng looks at Jaehyun confusedly. It’s indeed a pretty apartment. It looks huge from the outside, and the rumour said, their rooms are huge yet simple too. They got quickly booked because of the very reasonable price for all those facilities. 

“Umm…. I might have found one vacant room here? Let’s see inside!” Jaehyun immediately grabbed Sicheng's hand and brought him inside. “And please wait here.”

Sicheng sits down in the lobby while Jaehyun talks with someone at the receptionist. He looks around, observing the apartment. It’s certainly a very pretty apartment, it looks more like a five star hotel rather than an apartment. 

“Okay, let’s go. They gave me the key already, so we could take our time looking inside.” Jaehyun suddenly showed up in front of Sicheng, and led him to the elevator. 

“Okay, just be honest to me. How did you score to know there’s a vacant room here? This is more like a hotel rather than an apartment? Are you sure the price is reasonable?” Sicheng anxiously asks Jaehyun.

“First, this is an apartment not a hotel, why would I bring you to the hotel? It’s not like we’re married yet, right?” Jaehyun smirks. “Second of all, yes, the price is reasonable, you know why the units here solds so fast right? And my grandpa might have booked me one unit here since he’s the owner.”

“You never told me your grandpa owns this apartment... This isn’t a fever dream right?”

“Nope. He told me to use it once I want to move, and I found the perfect roommate now, so I thought this is the right time.” Jaehyun just shrugs before they finally went off the elevator. Their unit is on the 7th floor. The view is quite great too since it’s actually pretty high. 

Upon entering, Sicheng realized the apartment itself was already furnished, and it looked so clean and beautiful. It’s full of blacks and whites which suits his personal aesthetic. The apartment also has this huge window which allows the light to come in. The living room and kitchen look pretty comfortable and spacious. There’s a bidet on the toilet which is great, and the bedroom also has this one king size bed. It’ll be a great place to live in. Wait, _what_? A king sized bed?

“Wait Jaehyun, this is so damn gorgeous, but the bed…. Um ....” Sicheng trails on his words.

“King size bed? You have a problem sleeping in the same bed with me? I’m ready to let you choose which side you prefer.” Jaehyun replies nonchalantly. 

“You’re okay with that?”

“Of course? I could cuddle you better that way. So, are you in or not?” 

“Yes sure, when will we move in though?” 

“Tomorrow?” Jaehyun carelessly sits on the sofa and waits for Sicheng to reply.

“Wait, what? That fast?” Sicheng probably looked so shocked that it made Jaehyun giggle, and he suddenly pulled Sicheng to sit next to him.

“And once again, do you have any problem with that?” Jaehyun brings his face closer to Sicheng. “I’ve been waiting to move here for awhile.”

“Okay... okay. But you better help me pack up.” Sicheng could see Jaehyun’s smile brightly from the side of his eyes. 

“Yes sure! It’s been awhile since I saw Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung too. Let’s go now. I’ll let them know we’re gonna move in tomorrow.” Jaehyun instantly jumps up from the sofa.

Sicheng followed closely behind Jaehyun and let him take care of the administration for their preparation to move in later. Sicheng then let Jaehyun walk him home to help him pack his things. And when they finally arrived to Sicheng’s apartment, Yuta and Doyoung got to mocking them right away. 

“Oh, look who finally came here to ask for our blessing.” Yuta whistles while Doyoung laughs in the background.

“Just ignore Yuta hyung and go straight ahead to what you’ve been planning to do, I’ll make sure to knock on the door before I come in to deliver the coffee.” Doyoung’s voice can be heard from the front door, apparently he’s currently in the kitchen.

“Well, I actually really came here to ask for your blessings though?” Jaehyun simply states his reason.

“Finally. When’s the wedding?” Doyoung, who just came from the kitchen, put down 4 cups of coffee and went ahead to sit beside Yuta.

“What do you mean wedding hyung? I’m slowly losing my mind.” Sicheng just shook his head, and nudged Jaehyun to just continue what he wanted to say.

“It’s actually about us moving together.” Jaehyun simply explained.

Yuta nods excitedly, “Sicheng spoke about that couple days ago I believe. As long as he’s happy and you could take care of this high-maintain baby chick, of course we’re okay with that.”

“When will you two moved in?” Doyoung asks.

“Tomorrow.” Sicheng quickly answers. “That’s why Jaehyun’s here, to help me pack my things. That being said, we’re gonna get started now.”

Sicheng quickly drags Jaehyun with him and goes towards his room, while both Yuta and Doyoung continue to tease them.

“Isn’t this all too quick?“ Sicheng could hear Doyoung questioning their decision.

“Don’t do anything weird! And even if you do, don’t forget to use protection!!! In this household we believe in safe sex!” Yuta shouts from the outside, making Jaehyun giggle and Sicheng rolls his eyes.

“I forgot how explicit Yuta hyung could be,” Jaehyun still stiffles his giggles. “Anyway, it’s funny to see them thinking I’m gonna ask for their blessings for our wedding.”

“Right? Like what would they think about that?” Sicheng tries to carelessly brush it off.

“But seriously, did you mind if I really ask them for blessings to date or marry you?” Jaehyun asks that with a serious face, and that makes Sicheng’s heart skips a beat.

“Jaehyun, you’re kidding me,” Sicheng chokes on his words.

“No, I’m not.”

Upon hearing that, Sicheng feels his ears and cheeks get all red, and before he could question the other, Jaehyun smirks and broke their eye-contact. He shifts the topic, staring at Sicheng’s room and asks, “So, where do we start?”

After that, they start to pack up Sicheng’s belongings. Starting from his clothes, everything that he stores on his table, and everything that he needs to move with him. Jaehyun is a really great helper, he keeps checking on what’s left and what’s been done. And after only 3 hours of packing, they finally finished.

“Do you have any classes tomorrow?”

“Thankfully, no. I need to pack my things up too.” Jaehyun leaned onto Sicheng and rested his head on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Do you wanna stay the night? It’s pretty late already.” Sicheng offers. “This could be considered as a practice before we officially move together, right?

“I already told you, I need to pack my things too. I still haven’t done anything.” Jaehyun whines into Sicheng’s neck, which makes Sicheng have goosebumps.

“I don’t have classes or a shift tomorrow, I could help you. You’re tired already, why don’t you just rest with me today?” Sicheng once again persuades Jaehyun to stay the night. He strokes Jaehyun’s hair which Jaehyun welcomes, it calms him down.

“Is this just your excuse so you could sleep with me tonight?”

“Yeah, might be.” Sicheng promptly agreed. “Come on Jaehyun, aren’t you tired? Let’s just sleep, I could lend you clothes too. We have extra toothbrushes too.”

“Okay, okay.” Jaehyun got up from his seat, quickly stealing an innocent kiss on Sicheng’s cheek. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Outside, next to Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung’s room. I’ll prepare clothes for you. The toothbrush is in the bathroom, just take the new one.”

“Okay.”

After Jaehyun left, Sicheng just stood there, thinking about the innocent kiss he just got. It seems like a cute move, but since Jaehyun is the one who did it, his body kind of overreacts to it. He wants more than that. Oh, how Sicheng wished it was easy to fall in love with his best friend. How he wished it was as easy as getting close and falling into their own world together again after it’s been awhile since they talked. It’s not that easy when it’s been awhile since you met him, and also when he looks so pretty on any occasion, how his heart reacts everytime Jaehyun gives him extra attention. It’s not that easy when Jaehyun sometimes flirt with him too and Sicheng doesn’t know if it's just a joke or if it's real. But for now, he’ll live on this moment and cherish every single time that he spent with Jaehyun.

Later that night, Jaehyun quickly fell asleep as he lay himself on Sicheng’s bed. Sicheng who just returns from the bathroom, slowly creeping and lay himself next to Jaehyun. His cold feet then accidentally grazed Jaehyun’s warm feet, making him wake up from his sleep.

“Sorry I fell asleep waiting for you.” Jaehyun rubbed his eyes.

“That’s totally fine. Let’s just sleep now, shall we?” Sicheng then position himself laying on his side. He suddenly feels hand creeping on his waist and pulling him close.

“Why did you turn your back on me?” Upon hearing that, Sicheng finally faced Jaehyun and was greeted by Jaehyun’s face that was so close to his face.

“Hi.” Jaehyun greets him.

“You’re silly.” Sicheng laughs and hit Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Aww, no need to hit me like that.” Jaehyun pouts.

So Sicheng takes an impulsive move and kiss Jaehyun’s shoulder, “There, I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Jaehyun smiles. “Anyway, I just realized that you look pretty even under the moonlight.”

“Oh shut up Jaehyun.” 

“I’m serious!” Jaehyun tried to convince Sicheng. “Look at you. When the moonlight shines on you, it highlights your cute cheekbones, your beautiful eyes, and even your shiny fluffy hair. Don’t even get me started on your lips.”

“What about my lips?” 

“I wanna kiss you.” 

The words that came out from Jaehyun’s mouth makes Sicheng shocked. He doesn't know what’s with his nerve tonight but he can’t help but say the words that he’s been wanting to say.

“Then kiss me.”

Those 3 words encourage Jaehyun to get closer to Sicheng. He looks at Sicheng’s eyes, before he slowly brings their face closer and starts to kiss Sicheng slowly. The kiss feels safe and comfortable for Sicheng. The kiss that he’s been wanting feels so good that he starts to chase Jaehyun’s lips when he tries to pull away. He could sense Jaehyun smiling through their kiss. After awhile, Sicheng finally pulled away and leaned his forehead to Jaehyun’s. 

“What’s that about?"

“I don’t know. But I do enjoy it.” Sicheng sees Jaehyun smiles blissfully. “Thank you.”

Sicheng hasn't answered it but he sees Jaehyun’s slowly falling asleep again. So he just let all his questions unanswered as he adores Jaehyun’s sleeping face tonight. Maybe soon, soon he’ll get an answer about what’s going on with their relationship.

* * *

The next day went a little bit different from the usual. Sicheng woke up pretty early and saw Jaehyun sleeping soundly next to him and of course he needed to take his time to admire his best friend’s profile for awhile. Not long after that, Jaehyun finally woke up and cutely greeted him good morning, and from then, Sicheng decided he’s in love with Jaehyun’s deep sleepy voice too. After Jaehyun properly wakes up, they eat breakfast that Doyoung has cooked for them before properly calling a moving agent to help with Sicheng’s boxes. 

Jaehyun dropped Sicheng to his apartment, and went to help the moving agent to settle Sicheng’s boxes on their new apartment. Sicheng, who was left alone in Jaehyun’s dorm starts to help with packing. A few hours after that, Jaehyun finally came back and started packing his things too. And finally before night, they got all things settled down on their new apartment. And because of their busy day, they forgot to eat lunch.

“It's quite late already, yet we haven't eaten lunch.” Jaehyun stretched his body. “Wanna order something?”

“I was thinking about your homemade food.” Sicheng just shrugs and throws his body next to Jaehyun’s on the sofa. 

“I’m basically a dead body now Sicheng, you’ll officially kill me if I have to cook too.” Jaehyun sighs deeply. “We have tons of time now anyway, we always have next time, I’ll cook for you anytime except now.”

“I’m not eating then, I don’t have any appetite to eat anything actually. I just wanna sleep.” Sicheng starts to lean his head to Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Don’t be a baby Sicheng, you need to eat or else you can be sick, then you can’t work, then you won’t serve me.” 

“But I am a baby.” Sicheng nuzzles closer to Jaehyun and intertwine their hands. “Your baby.”

“Dear lord, I never realized you’re this clingy. I’m supposed to be the one who’s clingy in this relationship.” Jaehyun complains, but still he squeezes Sicheng’s hand softly.

“What’s even our relationship?” Sicheng is now trying to find an answer from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun just shrugs and simply smiles, “Let me just order some Chinese food for us.” before getting up and planting a soft kiss on Sicheng’s forehead.

And once again, Sicheng didn’t know how to explain their relationship.

* * *

The next morning too, he woke up with Jaehyun staring at him. Upon looking at Sicheng waking up, Jaehyun starts to smile.

“Hey, did you have a good sleep?”

Sicheng stretched his body and yawned, “Yes, I sleep like a dead person. By the way, what time is it?”

“8am?” Jaehyun starts to wake up from bed, but not before planting a kiss on Sicheng’s nose. “Did you have any class or shift today?”

“8am? Oh my God, Jaehyun! I got class at 8.30am. I’m gonna be late.” Sicheng quickly jumped off the bed and ran around to find any decent clothes to wear today.

“You didn’t tell me your schedule baby.” Jaehyun frowns. “So, you're gonna skip breakfast too?”

“Of course, and please don’t worry, I could grab brunch at the cafe after class.” Sicheng finally puts on his shoes, and heads towards their door. “Have a great day Jae!”

Jaehyun just chuckles, “You too Sichengie.”

Later that afternoon, Sicheng was about to start his shift when Johnny came to him and started to look at him weirdly.

“Hyung, what did you want? I swear you scared me.” Sicheng sighs.

Johnny starts to laugh, “How’s your first night with Jaehyun?”

Sicheng suddenly blushed, “Stop making it sound weird dear lord. We didn’t do anything, I got my well-deserved sleep, and I sleep like the dead.” 

“Booo, no fun. I’m just gonna leave you now since I won't get any spicy deeds.” Johnny then just walked away and back to his position.

Sicheng rolled his eyes because Johnny’s childish action, and after that he finally settled down on his position for today. He serves some of his customers, before suddenly seeing someone he’s so familiar with standing in front of him.

“Hello!”

Of course, it’s Jaehyun. He’s standing there just smiling with his bag on his shoulder. He probably just finished his class, Sicheng thinks. 

“Your usual?” Ever since that time, Jaehyun actually always comes back for that americano + whipped cream. Sicheng tries it once, and even though it's not that bad, he still prefers his standard americano. Maybe Jaehyun actually likes it, or maybe Jaehyun’s just whipped for Sicheng.

“Yep! But please, instead of writing my name, can you just write it as ‘my love’? And I demand you to be the one who makes that for me!” Jaehyun smiles widened.

Johnny who heard that immediately went to Sicheng, “Our customers are everything. We could never say no to their request right? You know it too right?”

He definitely loves to tease him. Both Jaehyun and Johnny laugh together upon Sicheng’s misery. So he just says yes and takes the money from Jaehyun. He then directly made Jaehyun’s order. Johnny, who apparently didn’t have any customers to serve, accompanied Jaehyun as his order was being prepared.

And as Sicheng finished making Jaehyun’s order, he then proceeded to call him, “My love?” which Jaehyun immediately heard and he quickly makes way to Sicheng to retrieve his order.

“Yes my love? Hehe, thank you.” Jaehyun winks at him. “See ya later tonight?”

Sicheng swears he wants to hit Jaehyun as he teases him again, but nevertheless he answers, “Of course you’ll see me tonight.”

That answer seems to satisfy Jaehyun, so he just said, “Great! Johnny hyung, I’ll get going now?”

“Sure, have a nice day!!” Johnny bids his goodbye.

And of course, after Jaehyun left, Sicheng’s shift started to go normal as usual, without all the teasing he got from either Jaehyun or Johnny.

After a tiring day, his shift had finally finished. He met Johnny in the locker room. And as always, Johnny held this questionable smile when Sicheng approached him. 

“So what’s with the domesticity?” Johnny wiggles his brows just to tease Sicheng.

“What domesticity?” 

“That _my love_ one?” 

“You heard him on your own, he’s the one who asks me.” Sicheng tries to deny it.

“But, you know, some of our customers are quite upset about that.” 

“Why?”

“They really thought Jaehyun is your boyfriend. I mean he said he’s gonna meet you tonight too. That’s too convincing. Like, why would you both meet each other again at night?” Johnny now smirks seeing Sicheng’s reaction. 

“Oh God. Well we are just roommates? Don’t make this sound so weird.”

“I’m not the one who made this weird, blame the wording Jaehyun chose.” Johnny raises his hands as if he’s surrendered. “Now let’s just go home, shall we? We don’t want to make your boyfriend wait too long, right?”

“Oh, just leave me alone hyung.” Sicheng proceeds to make his way outside. “See ya tomorrow hyung! Take care.”

“Bye! Tell Jaehyun I say hi!” Johnny waves at him.

And after that, Sicheng finally walks home alone. Jaehyun texted him that he had something to do so he can’t walk with Sicheng today. But it’s not that bad right? Sicheng finally had some me time, while Jaehyun probably made it home already. The thought of coming home to Jaehyun— this time, a reality— makes Sicheng feel so weak. He feels like he could just cry. Coming home to your best friend, your soulmate, seeing that beautiful face after a long tiring day, Sicheng can’t help but think what he did in his previous life to get all this. The only thing that’s not a reality (not _yet,_ at least) is coming home to Jaehyun as his boyfriend. 

The way back home isn’t that far, so before he knew it, Sicheng finally arrived. He needs to calm himself before going inside since he almost had an emotional breakdown thinking about Jaehyun along his way home. 

“I’m home! Jaehyun?” Sicheng calls for his roommate.

Jaehyun showed up with a towel on his shoulder, seemingly having just finished showering as his hair is still damp. _He looks so attractive, it's not fair_ , Sicheng thought.

“Oh hi Sicheng! You’re home? You must be tired, I actually already prepared a hot tub for you, so go ahead and shower! I’ll cook something for us while you shower.” Jaehyun gave him a quick pat on the head before heading to the kitchen.

“What great timing though. How did you know I’m going home at this time? You know since the water would have gotten cold if I got home a little later than this.” Sicheng frowns, looking at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun just laughs, “You know I have my ways.” 

“It’s Johnny hyung, isn’t it?” 

“You know it already! Anyway, Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung dropped by here a couple hours ago, and they wanted to say hi to you.” 

“Wait, did they talk about something weird?” Sicheng feels suspicious, what if his hyungs ‘ _accidentally’_ spilled to Jaehyun himself about his crush on him.

“Hmm, what kind of _weird_?” Sicheng could see Jaehyun smirking.

“Jaehyunnnnn!” Sicheng whines.

“Just go to shower baby. I’ll tell you later what they told me, and I swear it’s not weird, okay?” Jaehyun drags Sicheng to the bathroom. “Enjoy your bath!”

Sicheng does enjoy the hot tub Jaehyun prepared for him, but he also can’t help but feel worried about what his hyungs may have said when he was away. Not to mention, he’s getting hungry too,and he can’t wait to taste Jaehyun’s home made food. He didn’t take that long and got out of the bathroom after a fresh change of clothes, heading straight to the kitchen. 

“Oh you’re out already? You didn’t like the hot tub I prepared for you?” Jaehyun who is still cooking the dish pouts at Sicheng.

“I liked it, but I’m hungry.” Sicheng answers quickly. “And can’t you just tell me what the hyungs said when they came here?”

“Ahh, you are curious about that.” Jaehyun once again just smirks, leaving Sicheng feeling so much more eager to know.

“Tell me.”

“They just said to take care of you, and also they said they wanted us to visit them soon, and well yeah, that’s it.” 

“Only that?”

“Yeah, you thought they were gonna talk about anything else?” Jaehyun cocks his eyebrows. 

“No.” Sicheng answers shortly. “Anyway, is the dinner ready?”

“Yes! It’s finally ready, but please be careful okay? It’s still hot.” Jaehyun just finished his sentences when he saw Sicheng had already brought the spoon to his mouth and felt his tongue burn.

“Hhh I just finished my sentence and you already burned your tongue.” Jaehyun made his way round to where Sicheng is seated. “Here, drink this cold water.”

Sicheng is still wincing but drinks the water nevertheless. Jaehyun took a quick look at him.

“Do your lips hurt too?” Jaehyun asks, taking the glass from Sicheng.

“A little bit. I basically burn my lips and my tongue.” Sicheng still grumbled.

Jaehyun leans down a bit and looks at Sicheng’s lips, which makes Sicheng feel a wave of nervousness all of sudden.

“Feel better, Sichengie.” Jaehyun quickly took a peck on his lips again before going back to the sink and continued to wash the dishes.

Once the initial surprise wears off, Sicheng is still left questioning what all this means.

* * *

Sicheng was ready to go to bed, but Jaehyun was still stuck on his assignment. No, the lights didn’t bother Sicheng, but the empty bed beside him does. Sicheng is in a clingy mood tonight, feeling especially tired. He just needs someone to cuddle with, and the fact Jaehyun is there in the same room as him, and not beside him, makes him feel upset.

“Jaehyun, can you please leave your assignment and rest with me for a little bit?” Sicheng whined and patted the empty side next to him.

“Sicheng, you know I need to complete this before tomorrow.” Jaehyun sighs, not even sparing a glance at Sicheng, because he knew, once he meets Sicheng’s eyes, he won’t be able to say no.

“But aren’t you tired?” 

Jaehyun can’t deny that he’s indeed very tired. These weeks, his classes have been so hectic, his deadlines are also coming up soon, he’s been staying longer at the library lately. And now he just wants to lay next to Sicheng, and maybe fall asleep on his arms. 

“Come on Jaehyun, just continue that tomorrow morning, I promise I’ll even wake you up.” Sicheng continued to whine, and when Jaehyun finally looked at him, he gave up and walked over to their bed.

“I doubt you could wake me up tomorrow though.” Jaehyun eventually sits down on their bed and lean on the headboard.

“Ah, you know me.” Sicheng grins. “But I got you a present!”

“Present?” Before Jaehyun realized it, Sicheng already climbed up on his lap and cradled his face.

Sicheng caresses his face softly, running his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. Their eyes met, and Jaehyun fell in too deep looking into Sicheng’s eyes. They both keep on their eye-contact before Sicheng leans in first, and oh, their kiss never felt so easy as they meet half-way. As they kiss, Jaehyun pulls Sicheng closer and rests his hand on Sicheng’s waist. Feeling Jaehyun’s hand on his waist, Sicheng melted into his touch. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Sicheng then starts to give kitten licks on Jaehyun’s lips and asks for permission to slide his tongue inside, gently. Sicheng could swear Jaehyun is a good kisser, his lips feel so soft and smooth on his own. At this point, Sicheng could feel Jaehyun’s heartbeat. And as they became slowly out of breath, they finally pulled back to catch their breath. Jaehyun kept on stealing glances at Sicheng even then, and Sicheng eventually leaned back in to avoid Jaehyun’s eyes. Sicheng gave him peck after peck on his lips. 

“Sicheng, what are we?” This time, Jaehyun is the one who asks him _the_ question.

“What do you want us to be?” Sicheng plants another soft kiss on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun just let him be, before he abruptly pushed Sicheng back, and got up from the bed, “I’m sorry, I need to go out for awhile. And probably finish my assignment, don’t wait for me. Just sleep, okay? Night, Sicheng.”

“Wait no, Jaehyun, I-” Before Sicheng finished his words, Jaehyun already went outside, closing the door behind him.

“Fuck, I messed up.” Sicheng curls up on his bed, thinking about what actually just happened, one second he was kissing Jaehyun, and the next Jaehyun was out of his sight. 

Sicheng’s mind is now full with _‘what ifs’_. What if he messed this up? What if Jaehyun actually hates him? Which can’t be, right? Jaehyun is his best friend, and will always be. But once again, what if Jaehyun only pretends all this time? What if all the kisses Jaehyun gave him all this time were only a form of affection as friend rather than a real feeling? It’s only been a couple days since they moved together, but Sicheng already feels as if he lives alone.

* * *

As suspected, Sicheng woke up with no one beside him, his bed feels so cold, and despite not having any class today and only an afternoon shift, he woke up pretty early. He went outside and found Jaehyun drinking his morning coffee while reading something.

“Hey Jaehyun. Morning.” Sicheng greets him.

Upon hearing Sicheng’s voice, Jaehyun immediately got up from his seat and gathered his things. Sicheng could see the deep eye-bags underneath his eyes, “Oh hey Sicheng, morning. And um, actually I really need to go now, so I’ll see ya later.”

“Wait, Jaehyun?” Before Sicheng can reach him, Jaehyun once again has already gone from his sight. 

He’s too tired to overthink, and decides he's gonna need to talk to both Yuta and Doyoung to help him. So he heads over to their apartment, to which he thankfully he still has his own key to, so he immediately went in.

“Hyung!!” 

When Sicheng looks at the couch, he sees Yuta and Doyoung making out, once again.

“Hyung, I swear to God, haven’t I told you already to do that behind closed doors?” Sicheng complains and makes his way to sit in between both of them.

“Well, we were really doing it behind closed doors before you barged in though.” Doyoung shrugs. “And how did you get in anyway?”

“I still have my key, excuse you. And you told Jaehyun, I could come here anytime I want too!” 

“That’s true though. Except, why did you come here?” Yuta asks.

“Did you both really come to my place yesterday? And did you guys do something weird? Or even say weird things to Jaehyun?” Sicheng asks them back, maybe one of the reasons Jaehyun suddenly reacted like that has something to do with his hyungs.

“Yeah we did come over for awhile, but just to drop some groceries to fill in your refrigerator, and we went home after that.” Doyoung quickly answers. “Why? I sense something.”

Listening to the answer, Sicheng immediately feels his devastation return. So it’s confirmed that Jaehyun acts like that because of him, either it's his words or his behaviour, or it could be both. 

“Hyung, I freaking messed up big time.” Sicheng wails and curls himself, making both Yuta and Doyoung quickly hold him, worried.

“Hey Sicheng, what’s wrong? You okay?” Sicheng could feel Yuta softly whisper to him.

“I’m not. How could I be fine when my love, my best friend, avoided me since last night, and this all happened because of my impulsiveness.” Sicheng pours his heart out.

“What do you mean? What happened last night?” 

“I haven’t told you guys yet, but for the past few days, Jaehyun keeps giving me a soft kiss, whether it's on my cheeks, on top of my head, even on my lips. I don’t know why he does that. And last night, I was in a clingy mood, you know how I am, and because of my impulsiveness, I really wanted to kiss Jaehyun, so I did, and we kinda made out a little bit, but he suddenly pushed me off and went out. He still avoided me today too. I messed things up.” 

Sicheng feels like he wants to cry so badly, already starting to tear up, the tears threatening to fall off his cheeks when Doyoung softly pulled his head up, “Hey, you’re gonna be okay. Don’t worry too much. Tonight, just see if he is still avoiding you. And try to talk to him about everything, from the beginning until now. I’m not against you playing around with him, but I don’t want both of you to hurt, so please just talk, okay? I promise everything will be alright, you don’t need to be afraid.”

“Yes, I agree with Doyoung. Don’t overthink too much, just give him some time, and when it’s time, just talk.” Yuta strokes his hair calmly. “You’ll be okay, he’ll be okay, you both will be okay.”

“Thank you.” Sicheng softly sobs.

“Hey, we don’t call ourselves your not-so-official parents for a reason.” Yuta nudges at him, smirking while Doyoung laughs.

“Please, you don’t need to ruin this moment.” Sicheng shakes his head and wipe away his tears. “I’m gonna update you later, then. Thank you once again, now I need to head to my job.”

Sicheng starts to get up, and gather all his things, “You need to prepare for my unexpected arrival at all times, so please, behind closed doors, okay?”

Yuta has his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder already, they both seem like they’re in their own world.

“Excuse me, I’m still here. Reply to my question!” Sicheng almost made his way back, when Yuta finally replied to him.

“Yes, of course we heard you. Anyway, just go now, you don’t want to be late!”

Sicheng rolls his eyes back, and goes to work. He's sure his eyes are bloated, but work is work, he’s also sure Johnny would ask him about that later. But everything will be fine. He’ll get through this day, and in the end he would get some cash too. 

Except it’s not— it’s not fine when Johnny actually called in sick today, it’s not fine when the shop is so hectic he could barely catch a breath, it’s not fine with the manager breathing down his neck, and it’s not fine when Jaehyun didn’t even stop by today. Sicheng feels so exhausted, and he didn’t even get the chance to eat anything today. He just wanna bury himself in the bed and cuddle with Jaehyun, but at this point, the second option is not possible.

As expected, his apartment is still empty when he arrives, Jaehyun hasn't come home yet. There’s no text from him either. Sicheng wouldn’t be surprised if Jaehyun decides to stay the night at his friend’s. Guess he’s gotta spend the night by himself tonight. 

So he quickly took a shower, and laid in bed. He feels incredibly tired today, and the fact Jaehyun is avoiding him makes him mentally overworked too. And once again he just wanna be buried in his sorrow and wake up tomorrow with puffy eyes and face. So he pour his heart out, and after he feels better, he drifts to sleep.

It only feels like a couple minutes when Sicheng stirs awake from his sleep. He notices some loud commotion outside, quickly glancing at the clock, _3 am_. He was about to sleep again when he heard his front door was being opened. He cautiously goes over to take a look at it, and it turns out it was Jaehyun getting carried by a friend. He seems like he’s pretty drunk.

“Hey, you must be Sicheng?” The slender, blue-haired, fairy looking figure greets him. “I’m Taeyong, his friend. Sorry to bring him home in this state.”

“Oh hi, hyung? Jaehyun has mentioned you before. And yeah, I guess no worries, I’d prefer him to be home like this rather than him being lost elsewhere.” Sicheng can’t help but wince to see Jaehyun’s state. He is barely conscious, and he reeks of alcohol.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped him before he was too far gone.” Taeyong winces too when he glances at Jaehyun. “Anyway, are you both okay? I know it’s probably not my place to intervene, but he’s ranting about you before he passed out. And your eyes look puffy too.”

“We—” Sicheng hesitating to answer. Does he want to rant his heart out to one of Jaehyun’s friends, basically a stranger who he met just now? Not really. But does he need to pour his heart out? Yes. 

Taeyong just nods to motion he could continue whenever he wants, or stop whenever he wants. And Sicheng was about to start when Jaehyun suddenly whined, “Sicheng.”

Sichen then sits next to Jaehyun and cups his face, “Yes, I’m here.”

“Stay with me, please.” Jaehyun leans closer to him and drifts to sleep again.

“Once again I’m so sorry about his state. I guess I should’ve just gone home now, it’s nice to finally meet you Sicheng.” Taeyong was about to go, when Sicheng stopped him.

“Hyung, can you please stay for awhile? Or even stay the night? I guess I could’ve got a short company now.” 

“Oh, yes sure. Are you okay?” Taeyong sits down next to Sicheng, promptly grabbing Sicheng’s hand, reassuring him.

“You know we’ve both been best friends since our first year, right?” Taeyong nods knowingly, so Sicheng continues.

“I actually have feelings for him, and I guess,I’ve _had_ feelings since the first year. So yeah, that’s that. We drifted away last semester just because our schedule didn’t match up and I moved to a new apartment. I also changed my number. But this semester, the universe brought us back together, and I realized that I still love him, I haven’t stopped loving him. And lately, he’s been going pretty far on skinship with me, he hugs me, and he even kissed me, on my forehead, cheeks, nose, and even lips. I don’t know what’s wrong with me a few days ago, but I felt so clingy I just wanted to kiss him, so I did— we madee out for awhile, then suddenly he pushed me away and he’s been avoiding me...that’s what happened. I’ve been planning to talk to him, but he’s come home in this state, so yeah.” Sicheng finished ranting out to Taeyong, who listened to him attentively and occasionally rubs his hand. 

“You really need to talk to him once he’s sober later. I’ve known him long enough to see he cares about you a lot. And one thing I should say, he doesn’t hug me or kiss anyone, you’re special to him. My point is, he did that to you because you’re really _more than a friend_ to him. I didn’t quite catch what he’s been ranting while he’s drunk, but I could tell he feels the same as you, maybe he’s just confused. You just need to communicate with him. I trust both of you, and I’m hoping to hear good news soon.” Taeyong strokes Sicheng’s back and talks to him softly. “It’s getting late soI really should go home now, you need to rest too Sicheng. Take care.”

Taeyong slowly got up and waved at him, “Good night.”

“Night hyung, Thank you.”

As Taeyong goes, Sicheng really needs Jaehyun to wake up and drink his water first, or even throw up now, so he could feel better once he wakes up tomorrow. He has no choice but to wake him up.

“Jaehyun, let’s move to bed, you need to drink water and take a pain reliever.” Sicheng whispered to Jaehyun’s ear and softly shook him.

Jaehyun woke up but he just stretched his hands at Sicheng. So Sicheng hugs him, and slowly walks him to bed. After he laid Jaehyun down, he went to get water and take those pain relievers, helping Jaehyun take them.

“Let me know if you wanna go to the bathroom, okay? And for now, can you help me take your pants off, and let's get you changed.” 

Jaehyun followed everything Sicheng asked him to. And when they’ve finished, Sicheng is just tiredly laying next to Jaehyun who seems passed out again already. 

He was about to close his eyes, when he heard Jaehyun say, “Sicheng, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s just me.” 

“I love you.” Jaehyun's sudden confession stuns Sicheng.

“Okay. I love you too, now sleep Jaehyun.” Sicheng tries to ignore his increasing heartbeat.

“I really mean it.” 

“We’ll talk about this later, you’re drunk Jaehyun.” 

“I got drunk because of you. I thought I was taking advantage of you when you kissed me. I’m scared.” Jaehyun’s voice is much clearer now, but he still talks slowly.

“Jaehyun, I promise we’ll talk about this tomorrow, okay? Now just sleep.” 

“Okay. But please do know I really mean it.”

“Yeah.”

Not long after that, Sicheng could hear Jaehyun’s steady breathing behind him. Jaehyun’s soundly asleep already, but his words leave Sicheng wide awake.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up because of some rustling in the kitchen. Jaehyun was awake already, pouring himself a glass of water. 

“Morning. You’re doing alright?” Sicheng greets him casually.

Jaehyun winces, “Yeah, I’m sorry I must’ve made a mess yesterday.”

“That’s fine. How are you? You need something?”

“My head is still pounding but I don’t feel nauseous at all. My throat feels dry.” Jaehyun makes his way to sit next to Sicheng.

“Hmm, don’t get drunk too often, it’s not good for you.” 

“I know.” Jaehyun frowns. “And about last night…”

“What about last night?” Sicheng really thought Jaehyun forgot about that already, but the universe isn’t on his side this time.

“Sicheng, I really mean what I told you.” Jaehyun sighs.

“Jaehyun.” Sicheng tries to look at Jaehyun’s eyes to see if there’s any lie behind it, but he’s only welcomed by the other’s warm gaze. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you this. I love you Sicheng, ever since I’d laid my eyes on you. I’m not really a believer of _love at first sight_ , but I changed my mind since I’ve known you. My days without you were terrible, I don’t even know how I could spend 6 months without you, I tried to contact you, but nothing got delivered since you changed your number. And lately, I’ve been wanting to kiss you, you know? So I did, and you didn’t even react to that. 2 days ago, when you kissed me, I feel like I’m on top of the world, but that also made me think, what if you kissed me just because you want to kiss someone? What if you’ll regret doing that to me? What if I take advantage of you by kissing you back? I don’t even understand my mind. And now I’m here ranting to you about my feelings.” Jaehyun glanced at Sicheng to see his reaction, but Sicheng’s face remained quiet. “I guess I embarrassed myself, please just forget it if you want to. Please, say something Sicheng.”

There’s a silence between them before Jaehyun could hear Sicheng sobbing. 

“Oh my God Sicheng, are you alright? You don’t have to answer me… let’s just forget it okay?” Jaehyun panicked but still tried to wipe Sicheng’s tears away.

“God, you’re so stupid! I’ve loved you since our first year too. Did you even get it when I tried to flirt with you? I love you Jaehyun, that it’s killing me to be around you without the chance of actually having you. I won’t let any of my friends kiss me, but I let you, because you’re you. Oh God Jaehyun, I even kissed you first. I love you so much that my heart turns mushy everytime I see you. Did you even know how upset I am when you avoided me?” Sicheng is now bawling, turning his face away from Jaehyun’s sight.

“I’m sorry, but now I’m here, please don’t cry. But it’s not like I’m being subtle about it right? I do flirt with you sometimes too.” Jaehyun hugs him from the side and places his head on Sicheng’s shoulder. “I love you Sicheng.”

Those 3 words are enough to make his heart do a back-flip. His long crush, his best friend, loves him too. He lets Jaehyun whisper all sweet things to him while he’s trying to calm himself down. And when he stopped crying, Jaehyun slowly cradled his face.

“I love you Sicheng, would you be my boyfriend and make up for our lost times together?” 

Sicheng could feel Jaehyun looks at him so lovingly, he could get used to this. 

“Yes! I would love to.” Sicheng just nods timidly.

Jaehyun smiles got bigger, and the dimples that Sicheng adore so much make its appearance, “Can I please get an _I love you_ back?”

“I love you, Jung Jaehyun.” Sicheng now lean to Jaehyun and caress his cheeks. “I love you more today than tomorrow, and I’ll love you more tomorrow than today.”

Jaehyun took a quick peck at Sicheng’s lips, “Hm... I love you yesterday, today, tomorrow and the days after. I’m afraid you’re gonna be stuck with me forever.” 

“I’m not against it.” Sicheng grins. 

They keep exchanging loving words all day, sharing some soft kisses in between. They make a silent agreement to take care of each other. Sicheng will always be Jaehyun’s best friend, and Jaehyun will always be Sicheng’s best friend. Through thick and thin, they’ll always support each other. Today is only their beginning, but they both believe in a better tomorrow, as long as they have each other to love for yesterday, today, tomorrow and the days after.

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end!! hopefully you enjoy it! i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments uwu, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
